User talk:Marc2427
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the In Hot Water page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your next inflammatory comment will earn you a ban. There's no reason in going around on blogs and saying "no one cares" or any of your other pointless comments. Jay Ten (talk) 23:25, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Trolling You've been warned about this. Stop trolling blogs. If you have a problem with a blog, make a valid comment about what's wrong with it or don't comment at all. If you keep attempting to piss people off, you'll continue receiving bans. Jay Ten (talk) 01:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Message on Jay ten's talk page This page may help clear things up for you. It is trolling to say "no one cares" and it is trolling to say "that is comedy" on a blog like that where someone is venting about life issues. If you have any questions, please send a message to an . SoPretentious 12:10, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Definition of trolling - to make a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them. You trolled that one particular user on more than one of their blogs with brief, sarcastic comments when the type of blogs they were didn't really call for it. I have to question your motivation for this. Feel free to tell them why they shouldn't make blogs like that, but the way you were going about it was trolling. And that other blog wasn't meant to be funny, even if it did appear that way. I know internet culture says that making fun of someone is how to teach them not to do things, but the drama it causes isn't something we tolerate here. It's really not that hard to make a point without mocking someone. If it would've been an aggressive post towards you, something you like, or this site, I would've let it slide, but there really wasn't any good reason for it in those situations. Jay Ten (talk) 03:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Is my pasta that bad? May I ask why you added the tag "delete now" to my pasta? Is it really that bad? ---- Isn't description important? Especially when the character is fascinated about something? I mean, my literature professor thought it was pretty good... Re: This is America, Speak American! We actually allow stories in other languages as long as they meet QS. (I'll be checking that one thats M4R in a bit.) As for authors blanking their own stories, we really don't allow it as it just leaves a blank page that we have to delete anyway. We tend to let it slide, but repeated instances usually result in a warning/ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:49, February 7, 2016 (UTC)